


Scattered Pieces

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU missing scene, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both These Previous Tags Seem To Be My New Niche, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Force Bond (Star Wars), Knights of the Old Republic vibes, M/M, Memory Loss, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo saving Poe in the Jakku desert has unintended consequences.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Scattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For gaylo-ben, based on this amazing drawing: https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/post/156196545888/kylo-finds-poes-crashed-tie-fighter-first-kylo. Much, much better than canon!

If it wasn’t for that old, uncomfortable tug at Kylo’s mind that made him wonder if he could go look for Poe, he wouldn’t be there in the first place. He took his TIE Silencer to the planet’s surface, and when he landed, disembarked...well, the sight of smoke was a good place to look as any. 

***

The search was all but fruitless. If Kylo was able to, he would have trashed all of Jakku’s wretched deserts with his lightsaber. He found a spare jacket, yes (it seemed that Poe had plenty of those sometimes), but Poe...Poe was nowhere to be seen. To be felt. 

But he wasn’t dead. Kylo would know if he was, wouldn’t he?

He knelt in the desert, inhaling Poe’s scent. That scent on the jacket, strong and familiar. And then —

Kylo stood up, nearly dropping the jacket in that moment even as he headed over towards where he felt Poe’s presence, flickering, but still strong. Past the smoking ruins of the TIE fighter...and there, in the sands, was Poe. Unconscious, badly battered from the crash, but very much alive. Even scooping him from the wreckage, Kylo was aware, painfully, of how fragile Poe seemed in his arms. Someone so fragile, but even though he had failed to resist Kylo, so very strong. 

_Resist_. Even that memory was enough to make Kylo feel sick. He hadn’t wanted to — to _interrogate_ Poe (it was the best word he could use just to keep himself steady. Just to live with himself). Snoke had threatened to have Hux do it, or one of the other Knights — Ushar, Kylo knew. The Knight who would torture you to death if you begged for mercy, kill you quickly if you fought back — and Kylo had rationalized it. Rationalized it as it being _kinder,_ somehow — better someone who knew you and loved you, someone who would try to spare you, than someone who just saw you as Resistance vermin. 

Even those rationalizations, really, didn’t hold up.

Kylo could only reach into Poe’s mind — he hated doing it a second time, but he could justify it this time as a sort of diagnostic. Seeing if there were any injuries — his mind was confused. The injury that he’d suffered in the crash must have cost him much of his memory. 

Kylo felt sick again. It didn’t feel right that way. He would almost prefer if Poe was fully in possession of his memory and hating him. It would be preferable. 

The best he could do was heal Poe’s injuries. Put his broken survivor back together again. And then get him to a place no one in the First Order could find him. He couldn’t stay. That was what he did. No one could see Kylo Ren, Jedi killer, be kind. 

Making his way to a place the First Order wouldn’t see — that was easy. Kylo could be quick when he wanted to. And kneeling beside the still-unconscious pilot, he smoothed back black hair, wondering if he could still do this. 

But he had to leave, whether he wanted to or now. 

”We’ll see each other again,” Kylo said. Then he headed away from the desert, towards his own TIE Silencer, leaving Poe Dameron behind him. 

***

Poe woke in the desert later, not knowing where he was. (He did remember a TIE Fighter falling to Jakku’s surface. He had to have been something. Had he been part of the First Order? Even the thought was enough to make him shudder)

He knew his name. Poe. Just Poe. The rest...

He stumbled towards the distant settlements on Jakku. Whoever had rescued him had been kind enough to leave him near said settlements. Niima Outpost, he knew for some reason. Weird name. 

Help. He needed help. He just needed to know where to get it. 


End file.
